


Always Keep Her Safe

by LaptopsandArrows



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaptopsandArrows/pseuds/LaptopsandArrows
Summary: Apologizing in advance for any mistakes, I'm just importing from Wattpad, I don't have the time to make any corrections. I hope you all like it though.thanks





	1. Blinding Ambient

A few weeks after making an announcement to their friends, Oliver and Felicity finally made it to a place where they were inseparable. Their nights were consumed with more sleepovers than crime fighting. This was a weird transition for Oliver. So weird that he'd come up with his own jargon. To help him understand and somehow better manage his nightly schedule. He called it the "dead silence ", the only crimes prevented were simple B.& E. and on occasion a few mugging or possible assaults. For a brief moment he started hoping that this would be the only job left for the hero/vigilante of Starling city. Never did Oliver expect that real evil was lurking around the corner. It wasn't until the second week of October.  
Oliver decided to work a bit longer than usual. This night was different from the rest; this was the night of his mother's death. A year had passed and he still hadn't said his goodbyes to Moira Queen. One year and he'd paid no visits to her grave, only flowers delivered every once in a while. To him this night was filled with many unexpressed emotions and resentment, which he didn't want his girlfriend to see.  
"Oliver, come home it's a slow night!" he heard her soft calming voice through the intercoms.  
Before answering her, he cleared his throat to hide any indication of distress.  
"I'll be there soon! "He knew she was tired and felt terrible for keeping her in the foundry all night. "Felicity..." "He placed his hand on the coms as he calls her.  
"Yes"  
"Why don't you go home, I'm doing another run ..." he sighs mournfully. "I know you're tired, I'll meet you at the house shortly after I finish." She was reluctant; Oliver could tell she didn't want to leave him alone with the hesitation on her answer.  
"Oliver is everything alright?"  
"Yes" he answered abruptly. "I don't want you to wait too long, I know you're exhausted."  
"Alright... Are you sleeping over or..." she asked, trailing off from her question, hoping he'd spend the night with her again. She'd become addicted to his scent, the way he held her in his arms each night. She didn't want a night alone anymore.  
"I'll come to the house."  
"Perfect..." She was happy with his reply, "I'll see you at the house!"  
"I'll see you in an hour!" he approximated his time out in the city not wanting her to worry, lately her opinion meant more than anything. It was crucial for him to get her approval for everything he did, not that it didn't matter before. When Oliver began spending his nights over Felicity's, his ideas and beliefs changed. John joked with him saying "cupid shot you with your own arrow!" yet it never occurred to Oliver that John could be absolutely right. However, it did at some point occur to him that this was the type of love everyone else talked about constantly. Every little thing was precious; this woman brought a smile to his lips and warmth throughout his heart.  
A few moments later he looked at the time realizing more than an hour had passed by as he lost himself in thought. He hurried back into the Foundry changing onto his regular daily garments and drove swiftly to Felicity's, skipping a few stop signs and red lights along the way. The quickest drive of his lifetime was to Felicity's place. When he saw her car in the driveway and the lights on all nerves calmed, he knew she was waiting for him. 

"Felicity..." he walks slowly through the hallway towards her bedroom calling her. "Babe, are you up?" The room was empty. Oliver searches the other rooms and still comes up empty; Felicity was nowhere to be found. As he makes his way towards the back door leading to her back yard, he noticed her purse on the floor with all its contents spilled out. It took everything Oliver had to try not to assume the worst, but he knew his girlfriend was in trouble. He picks up the contents and placed them inside her purse, hands shaking as he picked up her tiny red lipstick.  
He calls her phone hoping he'd get an answer, hoping she'd left the house for an emergency, anything would be better than what he was thinking of.  
"Sore no Ni?"(What's that) A deep voice speaks in the background as Felicity's phone is answered. Oliver listens carefully to the conversation any indication of her whereabouts would be helpful to him.  
" Anzen'na IE does, watashitachiha Okane o motomeru!" [At the Safe house we call for money] another voice fainter than the first which indicated he must have been farther from Felicity. In Oliver's trained ear the men sounded like they were in their mid twenties. Their Japanese accent indicated they were from the north. He couldn't make out much better detail; their conversation was brief and straight to the point. All he needed now was a location.  
"What the.... "Rustling sounds take over for a brief season "Give me that!" Oliver hears a loud smack before the line cut off.  
Oliver couldn't waste a moment of his time, each second was precious. The sound of the phone being cut off made him worry even more that the muffled sound of a hand meeting skin with force. He turns on the tracking device on her phone sending him to a warehouse by the docks along the riverside. All Oliver could think about was Felicity, how he wanted to cradle her in his arms assuring her that this would never happen again. He approaches the point of the signal with great caution, he didn't want to alarm her attackers nor did he want her to get hurt. A few feet passed the warehouse entrance were three men facing each other, plotting; at least that's how it seemed from afar. Oliver sneaks around closing the distance then quickly reveals himself to the men; he was ready to kill them all. Every fiber of his body said Kill the bastards and bring her home. He had no patience and cautions once he'd made his presence known. He charges the men ferociously, beating them, demanding Felicity's whereabouts. He beat the men until they were black and blue, yet the all refused to talk. He tied them to a pole and decided to change his tactics of interrogation. Using all methods taught by ARGUS. 

"Where did you get this phone?" he demanded. The three Asian men just kept their bloodied faces straight and silent. He knew they wouldn't give up easily. He broke a finger on each men each time he asked a question "I won't ask again." This time there was a growl to his tone almost animal like and deadly. He breaks ones leg, another's ribs and the last his arm trying to make them talk. 

He let their screams echo throughout the warehouse while he walks around looking for her. This was a diversion; this was the plan to bring him here while she was being tortured elsewhere. The three men he'd tied up were his only way of finding her. Suddenly his head was filled with questions. Questions like 'why would someone take her?' "Who was behind this?' and so many that he didn't have the courage to continue on. The thought of her never returning to him was unbearable. Oliver returns to the three tied men, this time with a crow bar in his hand; this would be incentive enough for them to start talking, they wouldn't change their minds from his left hook and his ferocious kicks that left them with broken limbs.  
"I'm going to ask you one last time..." he stretches out his arm as he speaks readies for an interrogation like the ones held on Lian Yu. He gave them all three seconds to answer. When none spoke he swung his arm with the crow bar attached to it slamming into the man's arms. Surely Oliver cracked it; he knew a second time and this schmuck would have a broken arm to add to his list of injuries. Oliver doesn't speak or ask any other questions instead he readies to strike again on the same area as before hoping to break a wailing man, until he decides to spill his guts.  
"Wait..." the man shrugs and screams with a plea, a satisfying plea that Oliver was waiting for. "Please I beg you no more... ill... I'll tell you just don't kill me please..." his accent would have made any other man question what psychotic babble was he feeding him, but Oliver understood each word as clear as day. He lowers his hand and crouches down to level himself with the man.  
"Tell me what I need to know?"  
"O-okay, I don't know much." He takes a deep breath between sobs and looks at his friends sitting beside him both unconscious.  
"Everything you know." He demands as his patience starts wearing thin.  
"They told me we had to keep you here." He looks down afraid of what Oliver might do. "They want members of Bratva to give up power."  
"Who are they?"  
"Triads and Yakuza always fight for power. Now the Bratva have more than both." It was all Oliver needed to hear he knocks the man out. On his way to the Foundry, Oliver calls Lance reporting the three to his attention for an arrest. Lance doesn't question him; he simply agrees, thanks Oliver, and hangs up immediately. He Rushes to the Foundry, hoping, wishing, if there was a God, he'd keep her safe long enough until he finds her.


	2. 10 Hours Missing

While waiting for John and Roy to arrive, he uses the time to warm up the computers and run the program for facial recognition. The system Felicity stole from SCPD, hoping he'd find her exact location. With every minute that passed by Oliver grew angry, The system would work much faster if she was here.

Nearly 10 hours. He searched the entire city and nothing showed up, luck wasn't on his side to say the least. The only lead he had would constantly replay in his head, making him wonder if this was another Gang war. If the Yakuza, Triads, and Bratva are all against Oliver, she will never see the light of day again. 

"Oliver what the hell happened?" John makes his presence known from the top of the staircase.   
"Japanese..."  
"What? " Oliver's answer was vague and impossible for John to comprehend." Oliver. Listen man, if you don't explain this to me, I can't help you." John says hoping Oliver would answer him in full sentences. "You made no sense on the phone. What happened to Felicity?" 

Oliver couldn't focus on anything or anyone else at the moment unless it was Felicity. His misfortune with the computers was not making it easier for him. This was Felicity's area of expertise and it only made matters worse!

"Oliver!" John says with a final command.

"Diggle.... " Oliver looks up at his friend and stops typing, he moves away from the desk, his frustrations only increasing. "I'm trying to find her."   
"I know."  
"Well, you're not letting me; I have to find her..."  
"You can't find her when you're angry. You're the one who told me 'an angry mind is a narrow mind'..." he walks around the counter and pats Oliver's shoulder in support. "You said something about Japanese?"   
"They spoke Japanese!" he says with a slight nod. "I didn't hear much of the conversation, but it sounded like a ransom. I've been trying to get a location on them."   
"Have you reported her to the police?"  
"What will they do that I can't?" he answers with a question. Oliver knew very well if he mentioned to John the words: an Asian gang -- a gang is involved with the kidnapping, he'd die of shock, Oliver nearly had a heart attack the moment he uncovered her abduction. This was his fault, his invnolvement with the Bratva caused this event.  
"Oliver they can help... " 

Oliver ignores him and focuses on the facial recognitions once more searching for Felicity. Oliver paces impatiently back and forth waiting for a response. Diggle makes a call to Roy asking the young man to hurry down. It was morning and Oliver had nothing. Nothing... The frustration was killing him; all these dead ends made him feel useless. The two men walk around the Foundry aimlessly. John checked in on Oliver's progress every few minutes hoping they'd get something. It wasn't long after the system made a sound notifying them the search was over. Oliver feels a slight amount of hope arise inside him as he rushes to the monitors to see whether or not they caught a break.   
"Starling Airport?" he looks at the face for a while without speaking another word to John. He stares at the screen silently, her bravery was incredible, even with her hands tied in front of her and a gun place directed into her spine, she looked unbreakable. She was unwilling to let fear in her eyes, the sight of her made him proud. This photo was a small clue, but as it wasn't enough information to confirm his suspicions. 

Roy finally comes into the Foundry; he was in a frenzy from the news and apologetic for his delay. 

"Sorry I'm late, I was with Thea..." he stops himself, knowing Oliver didn't want to hear about that, only his help. "Have you heard anything?" he looks at his mentor along with his partner for an answer.   
"No... Not a thing!" John answers with a sad expression.   
"Don't we all have a tracking device on our phones?" Roy wonders as Oliver remains silent by the computers, he pulls out his phone to remind the men. Yet he didn't account the fact that Oliver had exhausted every route.   
"It was removed." Oliver Finally speaks up, it was time to explain, why the men were contacted this morning when Felicity disappeared last night. "I followed her tracking device last night"   
"Last night?" John asks glaring at him "and you are telling me this... now ...why?" He treads carefully.  
"I had to be sure!"  
"Sure of what?" John scans through Oliver's eyes, hoping by some slight chance he'll figure out what the hell he was up. "Oliver, I haven't heard one single sentence from you that is clear. Nothing makes sense!"   
Oliver let out a deep sigh in surrender taking a seat, finally ready to tell them last night's events. He notices their impatience and caves , they need to know as much as it pained him; the two men had worked with him for years and they deserve to know what is truly happening.   
"You two heard of gang wars?" he asks and doesn't bother to wait for an answer, their nodding was proof enough. "For years, Triads, Yakuza, and the Bratva have been in competition with one another. Fighting to be in control of the others. Whoever gains the most control has power of drug cartels, operations, and shipments, money and so much more." he pauses for a quick breath before continuing. "When I assumed leadership with the Bratva I was told that Triads controlled south of Asia, Yakuza had the north and Bratva controlled the entire Russian region. "   
"What does this have to do with Felicity's kidnapping?" Roy impatiently interrupts, trying to piece the information together. What could gang want to do with their Felicity? She couldn't hurt a fly, why would they want her.   
"When I came back to Starling, this gave the Bratva more power than they had. It was an expansion of power. And With the Arrow taking down the Triads, Bratvas business was doubled in millions. With the loss of power I'm assuming the Triads are behind this kidnapping and that's assuming it's the Triads! I only hope..." he runs his hands over his face, thinking the triads could very well have partnered up with the Yakuza or the Yakuza got sick of sitting by the sidelines and took matters into their own hands. "Or it could be an entirely different scenario. Nevertheless, Dig and I are going to the airport and get some answers. Roy, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things. " As Oliver explains everything, John makes a few phone calls of his own; he walks to the other end of the foundry and speaks in a hushed tone.

Roy on the other hand decides to text Thea, "precautionary reflexes" Oliver called it. It's precisely what he did with Felicity, even when they were having problems. Watching this site only makes Oliver regret his decisions of last night, he can't help but blame himself. Felicity would be in his arms for a morning cuddle as usual, if he'd told her what bothered him. 

Everything was Oliver's fault, Moira's death was his fault and it caused him to lose his focus, in return lose Felicity as well. He can't avoid the sudden gloomy feeling that takes over him, the images of her being hurt start to cloud his train of thought. "God please protect her." He whispers to himself; a prayer he's never done before. He'd never asked God for anything, whatever life brought after him, Oliver faced without judgement because it was destiny. 

At the airport they follow the trail from the video and question the guard. It was more of an interrogation than questioning, Oliver nearly broke the man's arm. He needed answers, and he'd go to extreme lengths to get them. By the end of the torture he was left with one solid location, Tokyo Japan.  
He worried. The only thought that ran through his mind was Felicity being tortured because of him. All due to his past. What did she do to deserve this? He thought. So many years of torture and he still had to endure losing the one person he'd ever loved. life is cruel, even with the most generous gifts.


	3. Reign In Tokyo

Fifteen hours on this plane Oliver couldn't find peace, couldn't rest if someone paid him to. He wondered how tired John must have been from taking care of Lyla and Sara; he slept the ride to Tokyo. The flight was long, and the ransom video sent to him made it unbearable. The silence that echoed in the plane was harsh enough for him to think, and plan ways to get his girl back.  
As they make their way through security in the airport Oliver asks John to stay close, they'd take care of things once they settle into a hotel. At the exit Oliver leads John towards a young Russian girl who was escorted by two Japanese men; one of the men holding a sign with his Name written across it, the other stood on guard behind the girl. She looked smaller and younger than Felicity, made Oliver wonder if this is the famous Alex, Anatoli spoke of.   
"Mr. Queen, My name is Aleksandra Aliyev. I was sent to help you" he speaks in a soft English tone as the two men approach her, it made Oliver question if she was really Russian. "This is Michi!" she points to the man on her left who reminded Oliver a bit of Maseo with his long hair in a ponytail and black suit. "This is Akira!" she points to the other on her right. This one looked like she picked him out of a magazine, some kid from a boy band. Before Oliver could say anything she snaps her fingers, making one of the guys help him with his bag as she opens the car door for him.  
"No offense, but the last time I got into a car with a stranger I was imprisoned!" he holds his grip on the bag stopping the man from taking it away.   
"Lucky for you, we're not strangers!"  
"I don't know you! "  
" I sure as hell don't" comments John.  
"I was imprisoned in Hong Kong, what makes this any different... "  
"For both our sake I hope you're joking!" She leaves the car and walks towards him. She pulls out her phone quickly dialing a number and places the phone to his ear. To his surprise it was Anatoli himself telling him she was one of his most trusted guards. He hung up the phone, handing it back to her along with the release of his bag to her partner. "To the safe house" (speaks in Japanese) She directs the driver as he pulls the SUV out of the curb and drives down the streets of Tokyo.   
Both Oliver and Diggle remain silent while the girl has a vague conversation with her men about a shipment which Oliver couldn't figure out if his life depended on it. He could now understand she was truly Russian, she had a system which both Akira and Michi had learned rather well.   
She was so cryptic that she used precisely two words each sentence; if he remembered correctly, it meant the shipment, which she mentioned would happen sometime tonight and she needed their full cooperation. Oliver began to remember his time with his Russian friend. The things he taught him and the frustrations Oliver caused Anatole trying to learn the language that seemed harder than Chinese at that time. Before he could continue on with his thoughts he was interrupted by her voice.   
"We're here!"   
Aleks and her men lead both Oliver and Diggle to their loft showing them their rooms; she then quickly escorts the men to the kitchen and directs them to the food on the kitchen table in case they were hungry. He was surprised at how prepared this woman was, she gave new meaning to the words punctual and organized. She reminded him much of Felicity, Oliver count help but curse himself for allowing this to happen. He feared that the longer he waited the worse it would get for her. He wasn't ready to lose her. And there's one thing he knows all too well, whether it's the Yakuza, the Bratva, or the Triads she won't be alive for long. The thought alone causes his body to cringe and shiver in both fear and disgust. Felicity is the only person he's truly ever loved and the image of her lying breathless at his feet was not soothing his rattled nerves.   
"You two get some rest and we will start working on this in the crack of dawn." Aleks interrupts Oliver's sulking.  
"I'm not tired; I want to start working on this! John you can go rest if you're still tired."  
"I admire your perseverance Mr. Queen but if you want to find your girlfriend alive, you do it with a rested mind."  
"No offense, but you can't tell me what to do!"  
"None taken" she grabs his elbow and pinches a pressure point causing him to pass out.  
"What the hell did you do lady?" John rushes to Oliver's side checking his pulse. He looks up at her in astonishment wondering if for the first time Oliver has met his match.  
"He's not thinking clearly if he was he would have intercepted that." she signals her men to help John carry Oliver to his room. "I will do some work tonight, from the video he played in the car I think I know where I can start looking for answers." she gives him a respectful bow and leaves. John shakes his head in pure shock. This girl wasn't more that 5'2" about 120 pounds and she dropped Oliver like he was a feather.   
Oliver wakes up a few hours. He leaves the room hating the idea of sleeping, or any type of rest if Felicity is out there suffering. He and John walk around the heavily impacted streets of Tokyo showing her photo to people. John only followed his Japanese consisted three words and they were 'thank you and goodbye ' he couldn't be much help to this. With his affluent Japanese Oliver makes it all the way to downtown questioning and flashing her photo.  
His search felt effortless no one spoke even if they knew something. It's almost as if the mob shut them up before Oliver could get to them. He never felt so powerless before, how was he going to find her? Where would he look? Better yet where should he start? So many questions roaming through his head and he couldn't answer one.   
He walks out of the room into the kitchen, finding the Aleks on her computer typing in the middle of the night. An entire day gone to waste and there she was typing what could be more important than Felicity. Her focus on her work only reminds him of Felicity, which at this point was just pointless to ponder on it, everything reminds him of Felicity. He shakes his head with an uneasy feeling, like he's losing his mind. Blurred Vision -- wherever he turned his head Felicity was there, waving, blowing kisses, or calling him over-this, Oliver had never experienced before, dreaming with his eyes open.  
"I see you're back, how was your sleep and better yet how was your search? Clearly you don't like to listen." she speaks in a soft voice without moving her head to look at him.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he snaps as he approaches her. The thought of some 20 year old putting him on his back so easily was too disturbing to even imagine.  
"You weren't thinking clearly! You still aren't, if you were you'd know where to look..." she says quietly and lifts her head from the screen to look at him while she finishes typing what she had at hand. "Mr. Queen May I remind you that this is not your typical gang snatch... These guys don't take hostages, they don't play the ransom games." she stops typing and closes her laptop to focus on him. " The Yakuza have plans to kill; the only reason why she's still alive, it's because they mean to have her watch you die before they do the same to her."  
"Don't tell me something I don't already know" He raises his voice as he starts to feel his agitation grow from her calm approach. This was no time to be calm and rational he wanted Felicity back. The thought of losing her made his body stiffen and the hairs on his back stand like that of a defensive cat.  
" If you already know, why are you so eager to jump the gun?" she leans forward with curiosity.  
He gives her a sudden glare; how could she ask him this? She had no idea who he was? Why would she ask him such a bold and forthcoming question? This wasn't any of her business! Oliver sits back in his chair and bites his lip, not wanting to give in to her interrogative ways. He knew very well what the consequences were. He knew what she was talking about, and if he were to say out he feared it would make it much scarier than it is. Oliver glared at the woman sitting across from him. How dare she speak to him like so, she had no idea who she was talking to: Oliver wasn't the type of person people would deliberately choose to make quick judgment or snide comments towards. Yet this woman did not fear him, he could only imagine what she must have been through to have no fear like him. Only at this moment he was afraid of one thing: losing Felicity. As great a skill set as he has, they are all useless.  
" Because I don't want to lose her.. I doubt you know anything about loss! "   
"You'd be surprised to what I know. " she says dryly. "now come here I think I may have a few leads."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing in advance for any mistakes, I'm just importing from Wattpad, I don't have the time to make any corrections. I hope you all like it though. 
> 
> thanks


	4. Shinjuku, Tokyo

Oliver gazes with a stern clenched jaw at the photo blown up on the screen of her computer. He curses at his own thoughts as Aleks moves aside, giving Oliver a chance to confirm her allegations. Though the photo is as clear as day, his questions run deep the longer he stares at it. What could he have done to Felicity? Why would he take her? How does someone like him know her? The bastard better not touched a hair on her! He'll never see the light of day.

"Mr. Queen" Aleks interrupts his range of thought. "Do you recognize these men?"

"Yes" Oliver takes the phone out of his pocket showing her the ransom video "that kid, he was in the video. Not sure about the other guy!" He wasn't to keen on waiting for answers but the video , the demands were vague , which to his expertise it was a threat, a promise that she'll die rather than a random. They never mentioned money, nor did they mention some type of a deal. Aleks nods her head slowly as she watches the video quietly; she knew what he was thinking.

"This kid is the son of the Yakuza leader, if he has your girlfriend we're in deep shit"

The shred of hope Oliver had, was gone in a matter of seconds when she says the word 'deep shit'. He didn't want to consider the possibilities. His heart falls out of his chest at the thought of Felicity never returning to him again. It was unrecognizable, the feeling of loss and defeat, and without her words of wisdom he was surely out of place.

"Mr. Queen?" Aleks calls him inevitably pulling him out of his own drowning thoughts.

"Is there anything we can do?" he says hopelessly.  
Anyone could see the dim light, the broken faith; it was all painted in his eyes. Diggle even tried to give him one of his famous speeches ' Oliver, we're family man and we do everything for the family, we'll get her back. Hang in there, she's strong too, don't underestimate her strength.' Oliver couldn't listen to those words, they knew all too well that she was his strength and weakness. Everything he believed in, dreamed of, hoped for, they now revolved around Felicity. It wasn't as easy as people made it...  
"There are a few things we can try. We'll get to the bottom of this Mr. Queen" 

Shinjuku was an area similar to what Starling downtown looked like. It was filled with supermarkets, restaurants, clubs, bars, strippers, and whatever money can buy around each corner. With clubs on each side of the street, must make this a daily competition for owners, he thought to himself before throwing a quick glance toward his friend. It seemed that anyone and everyone gathered here. 

Aleks leads the two men into a club 'Club Dragon'; the name was a cliche to Oliver. They were in Japan in an ironic way the name was bound to pop up sometime soon. Although it would have been a miracle if it didn't, but who was he kidding these things come naturally.   
Inside, Club Dragon was furnished to resemble a lounge more than a bar. Couches infested the place more than chairs, dim lights all around and the neon colors of a normal club only inhabited the wooden counter that envelopes the bar. They'd truly outdone themselves. The three take a seat by the counter and look around the vicinity, waiting for Aleks to give them a signal. After a few brief moments she spots a man across the room. Oliver follows her gaze, only to be confused, he looked nothing like the man in the photo. One, he looked more American than Oliver did. Two, the amount of women he had in his arms indicated that he was more of a player than Oliver was in his younger years. And let's not forget his obsession with looks, the way he was clean and sharp like he'd taken the look straight from a magazine, Oliver knew his type all too well. Cocky rich kid... 

Aleks casually approaches the man, and with one small movement of the head the girls vanish from his arms. She signals the barkeep, for something Oliver couldn't understand. But he could tell just by his quick movements he knew what Aleks wanted, apparently she'd made quite the impression. The barkeep showed them to a secluded, quiet back room, allowing them to interrogate the man. The man who was once relaxed, enjoying the company of the girls, now sweating profusely even the hair on his back was standing ready to jump like a quick cat.   
"James.. James Seager correct" she says without making any movements she looks at the man sitting in a chair. As he gulps down a ball of fear she already got the answer that he was familiar with her work "my consultants and I want to ask you something" she casually waves it off as if it was nothing yet the man knew she had many uncomfortable questions for him. her tone was clear enough that the anger and disappointment in it told everyone she had plans for James. Plans that caused the barkeep to leave the room taking the guards with him.   
"I don't know nothing..." says the same built, black haired man who reminded Oliver much of Tommy. Clearly not in the best way, this man was a coward. 

"You mean, you don't know anything?" She wanted to smiles as she corrects his poor grammar, but there were pressing matter to worry about. "Nothing, would imply that I'm her for a friendly visit... Do i look friendly tonight?" 

He shakes his head, adamant to say a word. He knew the reason for her presence, The man held back any information he had, certainly afraid of what would happen if he spoke. 

That moment was a point of weakness for Oliver, he was more than ready to jump over her shoulder and choke the life out of him. He knew, he was withholding information. Before Oliver could say a word, a protest, or even throw in a snide comment to the man's foolish stupidity; Aleks spoke, casual and collected, something he knew too much about and wouldn't think to consider it at the very moment.  
" you don't even know what I was going to ask? How can you be so sure you don't know anything?" she says with a slightly playful tone. She was teasing him! 

Oliver knew this technique, the Russians used it for their interrogations. The Russians always had a keen eye on taunting people during interrogations. They had a way with words that would make their victims dazed and confused by the time they finished.  
With the intensity in her movements, a drop of sweat already trails along his temple, clearly she was on to something. A beautiful technique of a stare down and piercing eyes that Oliver would welcome at any time except now. Now all he wants is answers and this man could be his only hope.

"No I don't and I don't know nothing, don't ask me!" 

"If you don't, why was Kajiwara's son talking to you? And please don't say nothing or I'll pull your teeth out one by one" 

"Look I told you, I don't know anything. I don't want to get involved with the Yakuza ..."   
"So you do know something?" She cracks a sideways smile. Her eyes remain glued to his waiting for this James character to finally speak up. " remember what happened to your buddy Hiroshi? Don't be an idiot." A pause for a breath and she speaks again giving him a second reminder "You don't want to piss me off"   
"Trust me I'm not I know how you people are "  
"Cut the crap and tell us" Oliver snaps without any intention of doing so.   
"I don't know anything"   
"And I think you're lying"   
"he said he had a job for me but I turned him down"  
" Yeah right. Look when I hurt you it will be worse than the Yakuza now talk"   
" Oliver"   
" He knows something" 

Oliver couldn't care less at this point, no matter what rules they'd discussed prior to entering the club. He needed answers and he'd stop at nothing to get them.

"I don't know anything okay. he just said he had a job and left"

"you expect me to believe that?" Oliver's voice grew louder "there's more... what do you know!" he demands

"Yeah the same thing she knows. You want information go to the Yakuza first"   
"And how do you propose we do that? " Oliver answers too impatient to let anyone else talk.   
" Isn't She with the Yakuza?"


	5. Fight Club

This was the breaking point, all the pain he'd bottled up for the past week. it all came out when he heard James ask whether she was one of them.  Oliver didn't take the time to get the facts or any explanation.  He charges towards Aleks this time,  striking her in a way no one was expecting. He slams the girl on the table with a strong choke hold.  
"You're one of them? All this time you've been lying to me? Distracting me? Keeping me away from Felicity...."  
Unable to answer him from his tight grip Aleks wraps her legs around his neck prying his hands from her neck. Using the strength of her legs she pushes him off of her and rolls over the table to the other side. With the table as a barrier she takes a few deep breaths, crouching into a dragon pose she readies to strike or deflect his blows.  
Oliver, eager to make her answer for this deception kicks the table forward to cripple the girl. As quick as he is, he didn't expect Aleks to jump into a full air split avoiding the collision. No one did, not Oliver, certainly not John or the man that supposedly knew more of her secrets than the two did.  
"I didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand."  
"It's true than you're a member of the mob?" he asks needing a confirmation to this new found hope. He could beat her to death if he had to until she told him where they were keeping felicity. With all his rage Oliver moves to attack her once again. Aleks quickly does a back flip skipping the table behind her and lands on her feet avoiding his blow.  
"It's not what you think." she says once again as Oliver threw a few mean left hooks at her. Aleks deflects each of his blows moving backwards to avoid any real collisions.  
"Oliver, give her a chance to explain" John says as he keeps an eye on the James, as much as he hated the idea of her tying to them. He also didn't want Oliver to break his vow. Felicity would never forgive herself, but the way Oliver charged her Diggle knew better than to get in the middle.  
"Diggle, its Felicity. You'd act the same way if it was Lyla"  
"Mr Queen I can assure you all i've been doing since you arrived is look for your girlfriend"  
At the mention of his wife John shut up and stepped back. He kept his eye on James, while he kept his distance from the two fighting.  
Oliver keeps an eye on Aleks, she was quick. Boy was she quick. With all the supernatural, meta-humans and scientifically enhanced soldiers this one puzzled him. From what he'd heard about her, she's just like him. Clearly this wouldn't be such a hassle to handle. Oliver attacks her without warning, throwing a few left hooks, right fist to her kidneys, full air twisting kick, and every other technique he's learned throughout the years. Even with all that experience he couldn't make contact with her body, she was too quick to either block or deflect. In the midst of the rumble, Oliver jumps near the bar, taking a Katana sword from the display. He quickly unsheathes the sword from its scabbard. He threw the scabbard toward Aleks to distract her while he charges again. Aleks quickly deflects the scabbard and blocks his blow; she pushes him back and twirling the staff in her hand for a better grip and strikes a low blow to throw him off balance. With a quick slide to the left she gets a better position to protect herself.  
Once she makes the shift Oliver swings his blade once more, as she tries to block it, her staff is cut in half. Aleks takes a step back to avoid the blade. At this point Oliver hoped she would tremble in fear and give in, or at least beg for mercy, surrender. He expected her to drop the two halves of her staff and finally tell him what he needs to know. To his surprise that did not happen, she uses the two halves for protection. Better than an expert with the wooden staffs. Unbelievable; could she not see how pointless this would be, clearly he had the upper hand. Little did he think to strip her of the broken staff, Oliver let his pride get the better of him. As he knocks one of the wooden pieces from her hand Aleks takes the opportunity to kick the blade from his hands. She kicks him in the chest throwing him across the floor as the blade flew toward the ceiling. Before Oliver could get his barrings she catches the Katana blade and aims it to his neck.  
"Enough, Mr. Queen, if I wanted to kill you or mislead you I wouldn't bring you here. My mission is not your concern. You wouldn't understand. Now you can either push this blade off your neck and call it quits or we can continue fighting like juvenile delinquents" she says between her hastened breathing, exhausted from their fight. Meanwhile John aims his gun towards her in fear that she might hurt Oliver. "Your choice, we can fight or find your companion... know that I won't be so nice if we continue... " she makes her point quickly and tosses the blade across the room "I'm done fighting".  
Oliver doesn't say a word to her, unsure of what hurt most losing any leads he had to find Felicity or his pride. He leaves the room hastily; John quickly follows leaving Aleks with the extremely frightened man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope you all like it. I may add some more details to it, I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> thanks 
> 
> xoxo.


	6. Breaking Point

Finally, she comes to; blinking a few times she looks around trying to make sense of where she is, or what's going on. Felicity didn't know where she was, but the plane ride was enough evidence to know she was no longer in the city, perhaps somewhere out of the country too. She was afraid that this time she wouldn't make it to the end, she'd been lucky before. Oliver was always there to help her, and the defense skills she was taught by John did come in handy. Although this time she didn't stand a chance against her opponent. The attackers were swift, silent, and strong; the same strength and agility she's seen with Oliver, the league of assassins, and every other ninja like badass they've had to face. She didn't stand a chance for sure.  
Days later she wakes up in a dimly lighted cell, dusty and rusty in certain places, the size of her first cubical, the bar on the wall indicated this was once a studio, surely this wasn't the safest place to be in. she was cuffed to the bar, with chain extending to the cotton bed she finds herself laying on. She studies the room, the bed, herself, making sure they didn't do anything to her. At least they were gracious enough to get me a bed. She thought to herself. The thing could be a lot more devastating than what they are. Hours in this quiet and weary-looking cell only made her think from a bad scenario to the worst.  
Felicity ponders whether or not Oliver will ever find her, whether or not he knows she's no longer home. How could he? He was busy patrolling and avoiding me! What if he never went back to the house? What if? The unlimited list of questions and doubts fluttered through her brain worrying if shell ever sees daylight again. Yet Felicity's confident that those five years of hell Oliver spent on Lian Yu and the three fighting crime, stopping Slade, the triad, and Ra's Al Ghul have helped him handle situations like these before. In the midst of her thought, she listens in on the Asians speak in their native tongue on the other side of the door, which she can only guess that they're planning or what way would she suffer more.  
"Ms. Smoak!"  
She hears a rough scratchy voice that would only remind her of the time in Russia, every guy in Russia had that deep hoarse voice. She couldn't quite understand why it was that way but that's not as important right now. Felicity brings her eyes to meet his, slowly studying the Asian man, he didn't seem so scary, shed pictured a largely built man like Ivan from Rocky IV. But this guy, he didn't have any muscle on his bones, to her he looked like a deflated whoopee cushion, and sure enough she knows what that's like, she felt it. It must have been days since she last had a meal, right now the term deflated whoopee cushion was the perfect example. She hoped Oliver would find her soon. She eyes him one last time and licks her dry lips thinking if these losers don't kill her she'll die from dehydration soon.  
"What do you want with me?" she speaks low, her voice it's soft but raspy as she pulls on her chains trying hopelessly to take them off. Yet she felt defeated by exhaustion and hunger. Shed endured so much in the past, her faith remained unbroken, and she couldn't understand why this time things were any different  
"Many things"  
"What sort of things?"  
"Patience Ms. Smoak you will find out very soon" The man steps closer to her locking the door behind him to prevent her from seeing anything crucial in the other rooms.  
Felicity looks at the man warily wondering what they could possibly want from her. Her focus goes to the 70's sequencing of his shirt trying to prevent from falling or passing out, her weakness only strengthened with each passing moment while her mind scrambled through the ideas. What purpose would they have for taking her, she hasn't done anything, and she doesn't know who they are? Does she? Clearly, they know her, yet she has no idea. The only plausible story she could come up with was Oliver.  
"I have no patience" she replies quickly as she leans her head against the wall gazing cautiously towards the addresser. If only she had her hands free, she'd claw his eyes out. God, she'd scratch his face off, make him suffer like they're making her suffer. What's his deal with patience; Felicity Smoak is not known for her patience, things in her world means it should have been done yesterday no excuses just get the job done, and this imbecile wants her to be patient. It's ludicrous it makes her want to laugh if she had the slightest ounce of energy left.   
"In this case, I suggest you find some patience before you lose your head"  
"You wouldn't kill me. If you had those intentions you would have done so already. Why waste time in taking me out of the city if your intentions were to kill me?"  
The man cocky enough pushes his coat back and stuffs his hands in his pocket letting a crooked smile wrap around his lips. He moves close to her, inches from her face, she could smell his meaty breath. It was so pungent she could throw up.   
"You really think we won't kill you?"   
"Come closer" she whispers to him as she waits for the man to move closer to her. Once he's close enough Felicity bites his ear and pushes him back. "Then do it. You won't get anything from me." She glares at the man, spitting the flash on the floor she keeps going until the copper taste is out of her mouth.  
"You bitch..." He yells in anger and slaps her with the back of his hand, preserving what's left of his dignity, no man likes it when they are hurt by women. "You're going to pay for that" he ignores his bleeding ear and picks her up from her underarms and pins her against the wall.  
As he moves his hand to her throat the door opens. Another man walks in and stops him; he's ordered to leave the room. At least that's what she assumes, he was speaking Chinese to the man.... with that the man drops her to the floor and huffs out of the room. This man must be in charge, he has to be, she thought. The Asian man looked like a taller cuter version of Bruce Lee and he knew it too. His black hair was long enough to reach his eyelids and he was taller than the other man, close to Oliver's built. This man was a fighter too and he looks like he was smart, cunning, and skilled, too much for his own good, which made her question this kidnapping even more. He stood in the middle of the room watching Felicity and the trail of blood on the floor.   
"I've got to say I'm impressed. You're quite the feisty little lady." He smiles softly as he slides his hands in his pockets impressed by her actions. "The boys are going to tease him for the rest of his life." he casually chuckles. His calmness scared her more than the cocky imbecile that was here earlier. She didn't know what she could expect from that, but it explained why he was in charge.   
"What do you want from me?" She demands as she wipes her lips with her sleeves drawing to the corner of the room by the edge of the bed to stop her wrists from hurting to her bed. She needed a few feet of distance between them.   
"Well... there are so many reasons. I'll just give you one for now." He pauses briefly watching her crawl away.  
She looks at the man unsure of what his reason was, and she didn't care what it was she's ready for the worst.  
"I want your brain." He snaps his fingers and suddenly a woman walks in with a tray of food and water. "You'll see soon enough," he says as he turns around following the female out. "Eat up Ms. Smoak. I know you need your energy." He stops at the door and glances back to her "don't worry it's not poisoned."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on for a while. I've posted it on Wattpad, therefore, some of you may have seen it already.  
> Enjoy...  
> Also, a friend helped with my Japanese, it may not be perfect. So i apologize in advance. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
